Why us?
by xXxAlexJayxXx
Summary: Bella is a 15 year old almost woman with a whole life ahead of her. What happens when her best friends super hot, yet aggravating brother ruins that? Mistakes will bring them together, more than they though possible. But not before some bumps in the road.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

"So… what do you think?" I asked one of my best friends, Rosalie.

She looked at me up and down and sighed.

"If I approve of what you're wearing, Alice will have my neck. And it's not even her party!" she said, throwing her hands up in the air.

Today was Leah's party, but Alice was in charge on everybody looking real good tonight. 15 was not an easy age for us. We weren't women, but we weren't girls either. We had to find something in between, and that was really hard considering this is a Mardi gras party.

"What do you think she'll say though? Wont she like it?" I asked, turning around to see myself in Rose's full length mirror.

I was wearing a black shirt, and tight fitting skinny jeans which made me curvier than anything else in my closet, and black sandals.

"Bella… I think you should call Alice for advice on what to wear. I mean, that's what I did." She said, motioning down to herself.

Rose was wearing white skinny jeans, a tight orange shirt that made her body look curvy, and an orange, black, and white mask. She looked really pretty, with her dark expressive eyes and long blonde hair. She was pretty overall, so this just made her look gorgeous.

"Really?" I asked, inspecting myself in her mirror once again.

"Yeah, and I hear her brother was gonna be there…" she said, smiling at me. I roll my eyes.

Alice's brother is Edward and he's 17, and he's hot. Okay yeah, even I have to admit it. Those amazing green eyes, that unruly bronze colored hair that looked as if he raked it with his hands every couple of minutes, that wonderful body I've seen so many times.

And that oh so wonderful jackass personality of his. Oh yeah, that was my favorite. I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"That's great. Maybe he'll leave me alone." I said, curt. I went into Rose's bathroom and checked out what color eyeliner I was going to wear. She had every single color imaginable to man. Or woman. Or whatever.

"You guys are so mean to each other. Why? I don't remember any fight you guys had before." She said, picking out the blue one for me, and the brown one for her.

"I hate him because he's annoying. And he hates me because… he's a prick. "I said coolly. Rose burst out laughing, causing her to write on her face with brown eyeliner. I laughed at how ridiculous she looked with eyeliner all over her face.

"He's not a prick Bella…" Rose said, cleaning the eyeliner from her face.

"Yeah he is. You just don't know what he says to me on a daily basis. I mean, its bad enough we go to the same high school, but now I have to see him a the party too?! That's like, not fair." I said, applying eyeliner to my lids. The blue brought out the gold specks in my brown eyes.

"What has he ever said to you?" she said, standing up straight and looking at my reflection on the mirror.

At the moment I was about to answer, my phone rang. Thank God, I thought. I rushed out of the massive bathroom and looked for my phone on Rose's bed. Caller ID said it was Alice.

"Hey Alice!" I said, sounding happier than I thought.

"Rosalie?" said a deep, masculine voice.

"No… it's Bella. What do you want Edward?" I asked him, recognizing his voice from anywhere.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'd know that horrid voice anywhere. Now, what do you want?" I asked meanly.

"Gosh, don't get your granny panties in a bunch. I wanted to know if you were coming." He said, chuckling a bit.

"Coming? To the party?" I asked, looking at Rose and indicating that Edward was crazy. She rolled her eyes.

"Nooo... I just wanted to know if you were coming… for me." He said, his voice lower than usual. Then I understood what he meant.

"You're a perv you know that? Go suck Newton's dick." I said, and then hung up before hearing his response.

Rose looked at me like I did something wrong. I shrugged.

"What? What did I do?" I asked her, crossing the room, and sending Alice a text.

"That was mean. Mike's not even gay." She said, commenting on the 'Go suck Newton's dick' comment I told Edward.

"You say that because you like him." I said, receiving a text from Alice. It said:

**Yeah I'll be right over. Btw what did you say to Edward? He's all worked up, and all I could catch from his mumbling is 'Bella' and 'bitch'…. :P **

I laughed out loud and told her not to worry about it.

"I don't like him…" she said, putting her head down.

"Oh that's right! You like…my brother." I asked, looking for a pair of shoes I could wear to the party.

"Emmett. His name is Emmett." She said, walking towards me with a pair of sandals in her hands. I took them, and mumbled and thank you, before sitting on her bed and putting them on.

"Yeah, exactly. My brother." I said.

Then I paused for a second, and took them off. Alice was coming over and she'll tell me if I can wear those shoes.

A couple of minutes later, Alice just waltzed into Rose's room and looks at me with wide eyes.

"No! No, no, no, no! What were you thinking?!" she shrieked. I looked at Rose wide eyed, fear running through my veins. What if Alice killed me for wearing the wrong outfit? Oh, God…

"I can explain!" I said, putting my hands up in surrender and she stomped across the room towards me.

"Really? You can? NO! You can't… Hmmph… just… just take off those clothes. I'll get you something to wear. Something you'll be comfortable with so don't look at me like that." Alice said, catching the scared look I threw her way.

"Okay…" I said, sighing a huge breath of relief. Rose seemed to relax too.

And then, the dressing began.

About an hour later, Alice looks at me with a smile of satisfaction on her face.

"You look amazing!" she said, looking me up and down. I felt uncomfortable.

Alice put me in a white flowey, knee length skirt that made my legs look tanner, which was a miracle, a blue cashmere sweater that made my eyes look really pretty somehow and brought out my developing curves, and white sandals. Oh! And my hair? It was flowing to the middle of my back in curls I didn't even know existed.

"You look really pretty B." Rose said, smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"When does the party start?" I asked, going to the bathroom and applying the final touches to my make-up. I put on my simple white earrings and my white necklace. I looked at myself up and down and my image just shouted, '_Little Miss Innocent!!!_' Ugh! Whatever. It's not like I could fight Alice on this.

"It's actually starting in like… 10 minutes. We have to go… NOW!" Alice said, grabbing Rose and me by the wrists and pulling us down stairs. I barely had time to grab my bag.

"Jazz!" Rose called out. Jazz, or Jasper, was Rose's brother, who was a beauty. Just as she was. The blonde hair and the piercing blue eyes made them model children. It didn't hurt that Jazz had a nice body too. But he was off limits, because Alice had always had a crush on him. Since we were five and the big brothers started to pick on us.

Jasper came out of the hall to the right of us, pulling on a shirt. He looked tired and hurried. I and he had always been good friends, considering I practically lived in his house.

"What happened to you?" I asked him, looking at his wide eyed expression.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" he asked hurriedly. He took Rose by the shoulders and shook her. He repeated this with all of us, looking us deeply in the eyes.

"Um… Jazz? You have to take us to the party remember?" Rose said, lifting up an eyebrow. Alice looked at him as if he was a God. His eyes went wider, which surprised me, and he ran his hands through his hair.

"That's now?" he asked. We all nodded.

"Crap! Um… get in the car! I'll be out in like, two seconds." He said, running towards his room. Rose rolled her eyes and started heading out the door. We all followed but not before I heard Jazz mumble, "Keys… keys… keys…"

We were in front of Jazz's car, talking about who was going to dance with each other that night when Jazz came running out of the house.

"Got them!" he shouted and brought his hand up so we could see his keys.

We all shuffled into Jazz's Mercedes and put on our seatbelts.

"Hey, Jazz?" Alice said, shyly.

"Yeah?" he said, looking behind him to make sure the coast was clear.

"Are you going to stay for the party?" she asked sweetly. Jazz cleared his throat.

"Um…no I'm not. Rose didn't say I could go…" he said slowly, focusing on the road, therefore missing the death glare that Alice shot at Rose. Rose shrugged.

"Well, Edwards going to be there… you two can hang out. And, Bella? Isn't Emmett going too?" Alice said, shifting slightly in her seat.

"Yep. He's going." I said, looking out the window. I could tell we were close to the house now.

"Oh! Okay… I'll go home and shower. I'll be back in like an hour." He said eventually, stopping in front of Leah's house.

"Alright! Bye Jasper!" Alice said, getting out of the car, and skipping towards the door, her short black hair bouncing along with her.

"See ya later, bro…" Rose said, getting out and walking slowly, but elegantly to the door.

"Bye Jazz" I said, and headed to where my friends were.

We rang the door bell, and patiently waited for Leah to open the door. We could already hear the music pumping loud and clear through Leah's door. A moment later the door opened.

"Hey girls!" said Leah's mom.

"Mrs. Clearwater?" Rose said, uncertainly.

"Hello Rosalie. How are you?" Mrs. Clearwater asked, motioning for us to go inside. We followed instructions.

"I'm good ma'am. And yourself?" Rose said, a little suspicion creeping into her voice.

"Oh! I'm fine! I'm getting ready to go out with my husband. Just about to leave." She said, grabbing her purse from the chair next to her. All of us breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't seem to notice.

She moved around some, grabbing her phone, her wallet, her keys, her sunglasses. All of which I thought were supposed to be in her purse already.

"Alright girls. Don't have too much fun and we should be back by 3 o'clock. Don't stay up to late." She said, heading out the door.

"Mrs. Clearwater? Are we sleeping over?" Alice asked. I hadn't known that. Mrs. Clearwater nodded.

"Yes you are. I called your parents already and confirmed it. It was supposed to be a surprise so… SURPRISE!! Yippee! Now, I must get going. I'm going to be late." She said, and started heading out the door, onto the porch.

"I think you're forgetting something Mrs. Clearwater!" I called out to her. Just then Mr. Clearwater, Leah's dad, and obviously Mrs. Clearwater's husband stepped into our view from the hallway. He looked hurried, but was the spitting image of Leah, just a bit more mannish. His dark hair, and dark eyes and skin, made him look like he came out of an old Wild West movie.

"Or someone! Goodnight girls. Don't bother the neighbors too much with the music. Don't have too much fun! See you all later!" he said, heading onto the porch and giving Mrs. Clearwater a peck on the cheek.

And then they were off.

"Scared the shit outta me, is what they did…" Rose murmured. Alice and I nodded in agreement.

"OM Gosh!!! You guys! I didn't hear you come in! Come on! We have to at least take out the soda bottles!" Leah said, coming out of the bathroom from the hall, and looking like a goddess. Her jet black, Chinese straight hair, and put into a messy bun, and she was wearing minimal make-up but you can still see the difference. A little blush, a little eyeliner, and little lip-gloss, and she looked like a damned model.

"Happy Birthday!!" we all chanted at the same time and crowded her with hugs. We all laughed at how she pushed us away from her hair. Alice gushed with pride. Apparently, she had done the whole transformation.

We helped Leah for what seemed like 5 minutes when the doorbell started ringing. Alice, Rosalie, Leah, and I all looked up at the same time, towards the door.

"Do you think people are here already?" Alice asked, excitedly. Rose nodded, still looking towards the direction of the door.

"Who's gonna go get that?" I asked. No one answered so I turned to see everyone staring at me. I sighed.

"Fine. I'll get it. Don't fight over the door guys. I got it. No, no I insist." I muttered, mostly to myself.

I walked towards the door and didn't bother looking through the peep hole. Later regretting that I hadn't. I opened the door and there was Edward Cullen. Alice's hot and incredibly annoying brother, who, as a matter of fact, I hated.

He didn't seem to realize it was me who opened the door, until he looked at me closely.

"Bella?" he said, as if he couldn't believe it was me.

"You're early." I said in a monotone voice. I really__didn't want to be here. In this situation.

"Yeah Alice said you guys needed my help." He said, looking me up and down.

"Well, whatever. Just get inside already." I said, opening the door wider giving him plenty of room to go inside without him having to touch me. He ignored that fact and went inside, our bodies so close that a paper wouldn't have been able to have gone through. We locked eyes for a moment, and my breath hitched. His eyes looked like they were smoldering in some unknown emotion.

I saw his gaze go towards my lips and he whispered softly, "Let the party begin…"

And then…

Alice called us outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

EPOV

_Two hours __earlier_…

"What did Bella say to you?" someone said behind me. I turned to see Alice. She was probably commenting on the call I made to Bella, about 5 minutes ago.

"Nothing…" I said and grumbled the word bitch before I went to my closet.

"Why do you want to come to the party again?" My sister, Alice Cullen, said. God, she is so fucking annoying!

"Because it might be fun…" I said, picking out some dark jeans I knew looked good on me. I've been told so… by many girls.

"Nice choice…" Alice said, commenting on my jeans.

"Thanks… what shirt should I wear?" I asked her. She's my family's fashionista. She makes sure everyone looks better than great when they go anywhere public. That also includes going out to get the mail. Yeah, I know.

"Maybe the brown one… brings out your eyes…" she said. "But I still don't understand why you would want to go to Leah's party… Oh, yeah. Now I get it. You wanna bother Bella, don't you?" She threw me a look of knowing and I just rolled my eyes. Yeah, that's exactly why I wanted to go… but I wasn't about ready to admit it.

"Yeah, right. Because I spend my time planning on ways to annoy precious Bella Swan. Puh-lease." I said, picking out a white button down, instead of the brown. Looks classier.

"Nice shirt… Looks good with those jeans. Roll your sleeves up though… show off your tan. Everything looks good with a tan. And yes you do spend your time thinking of things that will annoy Bella… why are you two so mean to each other anyway?" Alice said, folding my sleeves up for me. I didn't have the shirt on, but whatever.

"I'm not mean to her…" I said, getting a pair of boxers from my drawer, and heading towards the bathroom. Alice came running after me.

"Yes you are!" she said, and I closed the bathroom door.

"Whatever…" I mutter and take a shower.

I came out of the shower to someone beating on the bathroom door.

"What?" I yell through the door. I was naked and I needed to get dressed. Can't they wait a little longer?

"I'm going to Rosalie's! Get to the party around 6:30! We need help to carry the heavy stuff!" Alice yelled through the door.

"Alright!" I yelled back. _Did she really have to tell me everything?_ I think. _Oh, wait, yes she does, because if she doesn't she'll get screwed over._ I sigh heavily. Being a big bro was a big job. One that gave you a lot of responsibilities, but I love her, so it didn't bother me that much.

I got dressed and practically drowned myself in Abercrombie and Fitch cologne. The girls loved this shit. Put on my black converse, and ran a hand through my unusually bronze colored hair.

I walked out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen. My dad, was there reading the paper.

"Ugh what did you do? Drown yourself in flowers?" my dad said. I chuckled.

"This is what the ladies like dad… can't help it. And it does not smell like flowers." I said, grabbing my wallet and keys from the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, okay. Just don't get too much lady tonight. The girls at this party are like two years younger than you are." He said, pointing at me.

"Alright dad. See ya later. ALICE!!!!!!!!!" I said, calling my sister, then remember she had left already so I went out into the chilly October night air and got into my Camaro.

I drove to Leah's, that's where Alice had told me the party was going to be, while listening to 50 cent. He wasn't my favorite rapper, but good nonetheless.

When I got to Leah's I heard girls screaming commands at each other, and instantly recognized my sister's high pitched voice. I rolled my eyes. They probably can't handle carrying a damn amp.

I rang the doorbell, and it took like two WHOLE minutes before someone opened the door.

When they did, Bella opened it.

She looked, I couldn't believe I was saying this, but hot.

She was wearing a white skirt, blue sweater thingy, and these shoes. She didn't look like herself, not really anyway. She looked older, more confident, compared to the shy, jean wearing, hoodie around her waist at any given moment, person.

"Bella?" I asked, uncertainly.

"You're early…" she said, sounding like a robot.

"Yeah, Alice said you guys needed my help." I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Well whatever. Just get inside already." She said, opening the door 'til it practically hit the wall.

I went inside, my body almost touching hers, ignoring the fact that I had so much more room, and locked gazes with her. I could feel her breath hitch, and mine along with it.

Her eyes looked smoky, and full of desire with that eyeliner she was wearing. The deep blue brought out the gold specks in her deep brown eyes.

My gaze went towards her pouty pink lips. I had had dreams where I had kissed them, but only when I was lonely and shit. Now, in person, I'd never wanted to kiss them more than I have now.

"Let the party begin…" I said lowly, with a smirk.

"Bella! Who's at the door?" yelled Alice, coming into the room. I separated myself quick enough so that Alice wouldn't get suspicious.

"Hey Ali." I said, moving past her.

"Alright, you just need to move the amp. That's the only thing we couldn't do." Rose said, sauntering over to me to give me a peck on the cheek. All my sister's friends were hot. Rose being the classic beauty, Leah the exotic beauty, Alice the petite beauty, and Bella the extravagant subtle beauty. Extravagant and subtle at the same time for some unknown reason to me.

"Fine. Where do you want me to put it?" I asked, ignoring eye contact with Bella who was staring at me with disbelief in her eyes.

When I put the amp in the desired place of the girls, I sat down on a lawn chair outside and let out a big huff of air. That amp was heavier than I thought. The party was inside but the girls were decorating and I wanted some quiet before the party started so I went outside.

"Big strong guy tired from carrying a little amp?" a voice said behind me. I automatically assumed it was Bella.

"Fuck off, Swan." I groaned, and turned towards the pool. Turning because I got a hard on thinking about Bella moaning my name while I'm on her. Random-est imagination ever.

"Who said I was Bella?" the voice said, sitting on the arm of the chair I was in. I looked to see Rosalie.

"Oh, sorry Rosalie. She's been on my nerves lately." I said, looking at my hands.

"I know." She said after a whole minute.

"Yeah. Doesn't she get on your nerves sometimes?" I asked her.

"Not what I meant. But not as much as she gets on yours. And I think I know the answer to why." She said, smiling slightly.

"Oh, yeah. 'Cause you love her. And I don't." I answer wryly.

"Yes you do." She said, then left all of a sudden as if someone had called her. I knew Rose was random, but this has to be the weirdest thing she has ever said, in her life.

The doorbell rang, and I heard the girls shriek inside the house.

I went inside to see a whole bunch of girls and guys coming into the house. Some of them I recognized from the JV football, baseball, and basketball teams. Some of them were too young for me to recognize. I saw Jazz and Emmett come into the crowd, girls drooling all over them already. I had a couple of fans myself.

"Hey man!" Emmett called to me, coming over to give me a knuckle touch.

"What's up?" I asked him while Jazz came up behind him.

"Hey." He said, looking around.

"We gonna have fun tonight?" I said with a smirk. Emmett mirrored my smirk and Jasper full out smiled.

"Freshman…" Emmett said, getting a dreamy look in his eye.

"Fresh meat, you mean." Jazz said and all of us started laughing.

"Halleluiah." I said.

I looked to the 'dance floor' and could see girls and guys already dancing. Some on each other, some alone. Bella was grabbing a drink, but a kid I knew as Jacob Black, tallest sophomore on the basketball team. Also Leah's brother. I hadn't seen him in the house til now…

He was following, or at least eyeing Bella like a piece of fresh meat, as if he were a wolf looking for something to chew on. The mental pic that followed that train of thought angered me.

He was talking to her now, and she was laughing, looking almost flirting. She nodded and he led her to the dance floor.

"Ed! You okay man?" Jazz asked me.

"Yeah, sorry. Um, long toned legs distracted me." I said with a smirk, playing it off.

"Dude! Where?" Emmett said excitedly. I laughed. He was always happy for a piece of meat.

"Hi guys!" a voice said to us. We turned to see Rose and Alice looking very excited. I felt Jazz and Em stiffen next to me.

"Hey girls. You having fun so far?" I asked, out of the corner of my eye seeing Bella laughing at something Black had said. I seethed.

"Yeah, but we have no one to dance with. Wanna dance with me Jazz?" Alice asked him, her eyes fluttering. I was too mad to notice her subtle flirting.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. I'll catch up with you guys later." He said, looking nervous. That was odd. Jazz was probably the most calm person I knew, and he knew how to calm people down too. I've never seen him this nervous. Ever.

"Wanna dance with me Em?" Rosalie asked Emmett, who was looking at her with hooded eyes. Gross.

"Damn straight I wanna. See ya later buddy." He said, clapping me on the back.

I went to get a drink, a beer from the fridge, and time passed and people passed. A couple of girls not so subtly hinted they wanted to go make out, but I had too much I was thinking about.

Damnit! Why did Swan and Black flirting get me mad?

"Eddy…" someone whispered in my ear. I got a hard-on. That was a sexy voice.

I turned to see a tipsy Tanya, the slut of the freshmans, looking at me with a smirk on her face.

"Hey beautiful…" I whispered.

"Wanna come with me? I got a hiding place. No one will find us." She said, sounding like a little girl, her voice full of excitement.

"Sure… Let's go." I said, getting up from my current position on the couch.

She took hold of my hand and led me through the dance floor. The girls glared at her, and when they looked at me they smiled, the guys, some of them anyway, gave me two thumbs up. The others glared or turned away.

"What the fuck Tanya? Gonna go give out diseases again?" someone asked from behind me.

Tanya and I turned to see Bella with her arms crossed.

"Piss off Swan." Tanya said, foam practically coming out of her mouth. Her teeth were bared in a snare.

"You wish. Hands off the merchandise." Bella said, walkin towards me, grabbing me by the collar.

"You dipshit. I mean, I know you wanted some, but with her? Even you can do better than that Cullen." Bella said, adding an eye roll.

"Back off Bella. Or I will cut you." Tanya said, releasing me, and pouting her lips.

"Oh my god. Go back to the whore house where you belong." Bella said, leading me, by my collar, away from Tanya.

When we were in the kitchen, Bella let go of my shirt and grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with beer.

"That was hot." I said, nodding my head in approval. She looked at me like if I said I was from Jupiter, and my sister didn't like shopping.

"What was hot?" she asked, clearly not getting me.

"You getting jealous and pulling me away from Tanya to have me all to yourself." I said, and she started to rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. You wish. I did it because, even though I hate your guts, I don't hate you enough to wish you fucked Tanya. She's had crabs like 5 times. And I don't doubt she has it again. I saved your ass. Thank me." She said, walking away.

"Bella… wait!" I said, catching up to her.

"What do you want Cullen? I already saved your ass. What more do you want?" she asked, me, talking to me with her back facing me.

"As my savior, will you give me this dance?" I asked. I mean, she did kinda save me from catching something from a whore, and I know she did it because she cared. I wanted to show her that I really didn't hate her all that much.

"Um…" she said, turning to face me.

Suddenly I got a text.

It was from Jasper.

**I bet you cant get in her pants by midnight. =P**

I laughed.

I answered:

**Bella's??? **

He called me.

"Anyone's douchbag." He said, then hung up.

"So what do you say?" I turned to Bella. She was still thinking about it. I could tell. Her brow was furrowed. I leaned in and kiss her creased brow, and whispered against it,

"C'mon. One more favor for the night. Just a dance Swan."

I looked down to see her eyes fluttering. She looked at me through her lashes and nodded once. I smiled and took her by the hand and led her towards the dance floor.

Wait (the whisper song) by the Ying Yang Twins**(LISTEN TO THIS SONG!!! IT IS SO SEXY!! =))** came on the minute Swan and I faced each other. Oh God, I could feel Little Eddie starting to get excited. I willed for him to calm down. Swan does not need to know how much he enjoys this song and an ass pressed against him.

I grabbed her by the hips and turned her so her back was facing my front and got closer to her. We started grinding to the rhythm and Swan was really good at it. She was really grinding hard, our bodies pressed together. Back to front.

I started whispering the lyrics of the song into her ear, and I could feel her moan vibrate through her body. I couldn't hold in Eddie anymore. He had to show himself.

As soon as I knew Bella had felt the presence of Little Eddie, I felt her press harder into him. This caused me to moan into her neck.

She turned around suddenly and looked me dead in the eye, leaned forward, and licked (yes! LICKED!) my neck. A little small lick at the base that drove me insane. I took a firm hold on her hips and started grinding my hard-on to her pussy.

She moaned and leaned into me, grabbing my shoulders for support. She leaned up and whispered in my ear,

"I'm so wet for you. I'm dripping. I want you now Edward…"

Those 12 words were my undoing. I separated myself from her, much to Little Eddie's protest, and grabbed her hand. I needed to be alone with her. Now.

Led her past the crowds and into the farthest bedroom. It happened to be Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater's bedroom. But I only took note of that later.

I walked into the room while Bella locked the door. When she was done she walked towards me and cupped me though my jeans.

"Jesus…" I hissed.

"Damn… you do have something to flaunt about… don't you?" she whispered and leaned down and kissed me through the jeans. My hips bucked towards her. She smiled.

I lunged towards her and attacked that beautiful pouty mouth of hers…


	3. Auhtors Note

OMG !

Dear you guys ,

I am so uber sorry its taken me this long to update. But a new chapter will be coming soon for all three of my stories. Lots of things have come up, and I just didn't have time.

Readers, you are amazing and without you, I would've given up on my writing.

Thanks so much for your support, just keep reading, and BLOW UP MY INBOX if you want, I love to hear feedback, good or bad. Makes me the writer I am :D

Lots of love. Happy holidays


	4. Chapter 3

Ch.3

BPOV

Kissing Edward in Mr. And Mrs. Clearwater's room was intense. He was by far the best kisser I've ever experienced, and the room we were in made it better. The sense that we were bound to be caught in here doing something we weren't supposed to do. The thought excited me beyond explanation.

I suddenly realized that this was really happening. That we were making out, and that I, Isabella Marie Swan, had kissed Edward Cullen's cloth covered cock.

Holy.

Shit.

I pushed him away and looked around; I probably looked like a crazy person.

"What? What happened?" he said, taking me by the hand.

"This isn't happening. I didn't save you from Tanya, you did fuck her, and I'm still dancing with Jake. This is all just a really bad nightmare." I said, shaking his hold on me.

He took my face in his hands and stroked my cheeks, kissing my forehead.

"Swan… sweetie you need to calm down…"

"Don't' call me that!" I said, jumping away from him. I started towards the door. I had to get away from him.

I almost reached the door when two strong hands held me back by my waist, and hugged me from behind. I felt wet lips kiss my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Tell me you don't want me Swan… and we'll forget this ever happened. Just tell me you don't want me as much as I want you." He said, and I turned around to face him.

As I looked into Edwards eyes… his emerald green eyes… I felt something inside me fall into place. Like something had been out of place, and it finally clicked into its rightful place.

"Cullen…" I said, sighing. I knew I shouldn't give in. I knew his rep. How he hits and splits.

"Swan…?" he said expectantly.

"I don't know." I said, hanging my head low.

"Don't know if you want me?" he said, cocking his head to one side.

"No…." I shook my head, "I don't know if I should stay or not. I know I want you, but I know the feeling isn't mutual. And I've heard of your rep… I'm not one of those girls Edward. I'm a keeper. I'm sorry." I said, gently pulling myself out of his embrace.

His arms fell lamely to his sides and he sighed deeply.

"Swan… seriously… you can't leave me here." He said, sounding like his old self again.

I almost smirked.

"And why not?" I asked him, not looking him directly in the eye.

"Because Tanya scares the shit out of me." He said, running a hand through his amazing hair. I rolled my eyes.

And he's back.

No… wait… never mind. His face looks almost… pathetic.

"Bella I want to kiss you." He said, his eyes pleading.

"No you don't." I said, being stubborn.

_You're such a fail Swan. You want him, he wants you. HOP ON! _

Stop it conscience. You have no idea what you're talking about.

_Oh yes I do. He WANTS you. NEEDS you by the looks of it. Just PLEASE do us all a favor and kiss the damn boy one last time. Please. Its been a fucking while hot stuff._

I hate you.

_I know. Now listen to yourself and throw yourself into his oh so muscular arms…_

"Swan? You okay? You spaced out on me for a second…" he said, closer than he was before.

I walked towards him, and got on my tippy toes.

"God that is so cute…" he groaned.

I leaned my face towards his, our lips a breath apart. I could almost taste him. I stared at his lips, licked mine, and felt his breath hitch.

I looked into his eyes, and they were pleading.

"How bad… do you want me… exactly?"


	5. SO SORRY

Heyyyyy everybody!

Happy Holidays! I'm so sorry for the delay, and I completely hate myself right now for how long it's taken me BUT I will resume updating my stories at least once a week.

I had a lot of stuff going on, personal stuff and just couldn't get around to it. My sincerest apologies.

Thank you for all the follows, and the reviews. I absolutely love them all.

You guys keep me going

-Alex


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

EPOV

"How bad… do you want me… exactly?" she said.

Oh fuck.

I kissed her.

I didn't give a fuck if anybody walked through that door. I grabbed her hips, pulled her closer, and crashed my lips to hers. God she was… ugh.

A little moan escaped from her lips whilst kissing me, and her arms went around my shoulders, pulling herself closer to me if possible. I grabbed the underside of her thigh and hitched her leg up, causing her to lift her other leg, and wrap them around me.

Little Eddie was going insane. Throbbing for her. Needing her to touch him.

_Fuck. _

I fell on the bed, Bella on me, and she started kissing my neck. I was rubbing her legs. Her soft lean legs.

"Fuck Cullen" she moaned against my neck.

_Christ! _Why did her calling me that turn me on so fucking much.

She sat up and took off her shirt, and she looked like a goddess in a black lacy bra.

_She's perfect. _

"Jesus Bella." I said, my hand on her stomach, touching her soft skin.

Her eyelids fluttered and she bit her lip. She put her hands on my chest and slowly started undoing my buttons. Kissing every part of exposed skin as she went along, all the way to the band of my jeans.

My eyes rolled back and I breathed out roughly.

She looked up at me and blushed, looking embarrassed. I pulled her up to me and kissed her softly.

_Bella's a virgin._

I rolled us so that I was on top of her, but I was supporting my weight with my arms. Kissed her, her jaw softly, her neck, earning a delicious moan from her.

I kissed her shoulder, biting it softly. Tasting her skin. Kissed the exposed skin of her chest. Kissed the border of her bra. Looked up at her and from the look she was giving me… with those eyes… she wanted more.

_So much more. _

BPOV

"Take it off me." I whispered to him. I wanted him to touch me there. Touch me everywhere.

He groaned and told me to arch my back. I did and he reached behind me and undid the hook.

_Damn he's good. _

I slipped it off slowly. Shy. I had never exposed myself like this to anyone. Let alone a guy.

He didn't pressure me, and for that I was grateful. He just looked me in the eyes, and although that made me nervous, it kind of reassured me as well.

"Oh shit." He said, looking at my exposed breasts.

"What.." I said nervously, chewing my lip off.

He responded by taking my nipple in his mouth and twirling his tongue around it.

Holy crap.

_Holy fuck that felt good. _

"Oh god." I whispered, closing my eyes. Enjoying the feeling.

He alternated breasts, and I was dripping. I was aching for this guy.

_Fuck him_.

Shh conscience.

_You need him right there. In that spot. That spot you've been playing with lately. _

Damnit conscience.

"Edward.." I said.

He separated himself from my chest reluctantly.

"Yes darlin'."

"I want.."

"Want what?" he looked up at me. Those eyes.

_Oh for fucks sake Bella!_

"I want you to touch me.. down there." I said, biting my lip.

His breath caught.

"Bella.." he groaned, his face now against my chest.

"Please Edward.. please.." I begged. I needed that contact. I didn't know what was coming over me.

EPOV

Shit she was so sexy.

I hiked her skirt up and saw that she was wearing a thong.

Shit.

I ripped her thong off, and was greeted by the sight of that perfect little mound.

She shaved it, leaving only a little patch of hair right above her lips.

I spread her legs and kissed the inside of her thigh. Nibbled on it. Earning myself a delicious little gasp from her.

"Cullen. Stop stallin'," she said, raking a hand through my hair.

I kissed her. Right there.

That one spot that drives all girls insane. It was a soft kiss. Just enough to let her know I was going to do whatever she wanted me to do.

I snaked my tongue out and tasted her slowly.

BPOV

_Fuckkkkk. _

I gasped. Oh shit.

It felt soooo good. So fricken good. Holy crap.

He kept at it.

Slow. Deliberate.

_He knows what he's doing. _

I arched my back as he inserted a finger inside of me.

Shit, it doesn't feel this good when I do it.

"Oh fuck baby." I whispered, grabbing a fistful of his fair and he sucked on my bundle of nerves.

He moaned against me, and pumped his finger in and out of me faster.

"Bella, do you know how good you taste?" he groaned. I bit my lip and nodded.

When I offered no audible answer, he looked up at me, wide eyed.

"You haven't!" he gasped. I just kept biting my lip and offered a little smile.

He kissed up my body, adding another finger along with his original of one, and kissed my lips, allowing me to taste myself.

I moaned against his lips as his fingers curled inside of me.

"Bella, I'm gonna fuck you if we don't stop now." He said to me, looking me in the eye.

"I don't want to stop.."

He looked at me, still pumping his fingers in and out, for about a whole minute.

I was squirming, and nearing the edge.

I started panting, so close. I was grinding against his hand, reaching that moment where the stars explode around me.

So.. close..

And then nothing.

I see him sucking on the fingers that were just inside of me.

"What the fuck Cullen."

He said nothing. Just stood up, took off his pants and boxers and his dick sprung up. He took out a condom from his wallet.

He put it on and positioned himself between my legs.

He rubbed his length against my mound and kissed me, moaning into the kiss.

"Relax Bella baby.. relax" he said, slipping into me.

Slow.

A sharp pain.

I gasped.

_I'm not a virgin anymore. _


	7. Another authors note!

Hello everyone

I just wanted to get a little feel on what y'all want in the story. More Bella POV or other characters. Maybe more smut? ;)

You can follow me on my twitter Alex_Caro456 and tweet me, or just send me some personal messages!

I'd love to hear what y'all have to say, and I'll be posting when I'll be updating

Love you all so very much!


End file.
